


Catfish: Not what you expect

by Noctua_Adagio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's point of view, F/M, Identity Reveal, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctua_Adagio/pseuds/Noctua_Adagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien develops a mild internet addiction, after he falls in love with an alluring aesthetic blogger. Will he learn her secrets, or fall to her mystery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish: Not what you expect

Chat Noir tumbled into the Agreste mansion through an open window leading into his bathroom. Removing his transformation he sighed in relief, and exited the steamy bathroom, after shutting off the shower water. He then sat at his computer desk and signed. Today’s akuma had been tough, and exhausted him beyond belief. Plagg looked more grumpy than usual, as he ate his cheese in silence. Adrien smiled a bit at his bitter friend, as he turned on his computer screen and opened tumblr. 

Adrien went under the name Unlucky-Chat and had a whopping 38 followers! That’s two more than he had last month. He began his usual rendition of shit-posting, as the day slipped away from him. He quickly lost track of the time, realizing he had to get to school for a charity event. Marinette put it together, to help stray animals, and he quickly volunteered. Grabbing his phone and shutting off the screen, Adrien left, getting into the car with his bodyguard. He looked at his blog on his phone, and accidentally punched the roof when he saw he went up to 39 followers. This was a cause for celebration, and he checked to say who it was. Demoiselle-chance. Lady-Luck. He scrolled through the user's blog, seeing a lot of fashion posts, and aesthetic pieces. Not so much shit-posting, as it was an art blog. Her profile pic was LadyBug. Perfect to set off his Chat Noir one.  He smiled, reading the little bio on the top. 

“Female Cis Bi. Paris France. In love. I do commissions!” He looked at the title. 

_ “Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.”  _

The heart has it’s reasons, that reason knows nothing of. 

So she was the romantic type. Not many of those found his blog. He was your average shit-poster, who got NSFW after dark. After all, your ask box can’t have ask daddy on it, if you don’t like being called daddy. He sighed, as he pulled up in front of the school, seeing Chloe there. She only came because he said he’s coming.

_ “What can I say, I just can’t help but love animals!”  _ She claimed, though he could remember several returned pets that would beg to differ. 

He stepped out of his car, immediately having Chloe drape herself over him. 

“Adrikins! You made it, I was getting worried.” She kissed his cheek, his face feeling sticky from her recently applied lip gloss. 

“Well. I made it.” He smiled a bit, shutting the door car door. It was a very simple fundraiser, charity thingy. Marinette was drawing, and manning the bake sale table. Alya was dancing for little kids, and teaching them how to dance. Nino was playing music. Chloe had her bag at Sabrina’s table, who was giving homework help. Juleka and Rose were doing face painting for the little ones that came. It was a fun time, and Adrien stared at the obviously overwhelmed double boothed Marinette. 

“Okay, great. Come sit with me at Sabrina’s booth! We can help her, by just being there and attracting people.” She explained, beginning to tug him along. 

“Oh, no Chloe, I was going to help Marinette. She’s swamped. I’ll catch you afterwards though.” He pulled away from Chloe, jogging over to help Marinette. “Mari, you need my help?” He cut through the crowd of small children, swinging around to the back of the table. 

“Oh, uh, yeah can you handle the baked goods? I’ll be doing caricatures over here.” She was too focused to feel flustered, not even realizing who was at her booth. How so many people fit in such a small area was beyond him, but he simply fed the children the pastries. Quite a bit of money came from this, and he glanced to his side to see Marinette hard at work sketching. He looked at how empty his table was, and checked his blog. Someone reblogged his post. 

_ Reblog if you’re sexually frustrated or just really need a hug. :) _

_ 1 note _

_ Demoiselle-chance reblogged this. _

Whoever she was, he suddenly really felt the need to hug someone. To hug  _ her,  _ whoever she was. He started to scroll through her blog. Posts varied from self loathing, to simple vaporwave aesthetics, barely touching on shit posting. He sent her a message in anon. 

_ You need a hug, Princess? _

No matter what her answer was, he felt like he needed to provide what she needed. Oh, teenagers and their hormones. He didn’t even know her, yet he felt so sure. 

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts, when a little girl tugged on his jacket. 

“Mister, could I please get a apple tartlet. I don’t have any money, but I’ll give you a hug for one.” She smiled as sweetly as she could. He had remembered seeing her lingering around the table for a bit, before running around when the pet shelter let out the friendly dogs that they had rescued. She kinda smelled like a puppy from playing for so long. Her hair was a bit knotted, and he could tell she was the one gave coins to the boy that was just a few cents short. 

“Of course, princess.” He smiled, picking up the prettiest one left on display, and handing it to her. “If you give me another hug, I’ll pay for you to get your picture drawn. And if you show me which dog is your favorite, I’ll even give you a surprise.” He had crouched down to the little girls level, and she blushed a bit. 

“Okay!” She jumped on him a bit when she hugged him, and he picked her up. She couldn’t be more than five, with knotted black hair and pale skin. He brought her over to Marinette, who had drawn nearly every kid in the room, and was completely empty. 

“Marinette, could you draw this little princess please? I’ll pay for her.” He smiled, placing her in the chair, and fixing her hair just a bit. Marinette spun around smiling. 

“Of course I will. And what’s your name, little one?” She clicked on her mechanical pencil, and got her charcoal ready. 

“Isabella.” She grinned, and giggled. “And you’re Marinette. My big sister follows your blog. She showed me pictures of you.” 

“Big sister? Oh! Recyclable-Dreams?” She began to draw. 

“Yep! That’s what her name is on the toom-blur.” The little girl twirled in her chair for a moment, before sitting still. 

“Oh, then in that case, you get it in color for the good work you did cleaning your room.” She ruffled Isabella’s hair, before pulling out her colored pencils. In about five minutes she was done, and Isabella hugged Marinette. 

“Thank you Mari! I’m gonna go home and tell my big sister, and she’s gonna be so happy! Thank You!” Isabella kissed Marinette on the cheek and ran over to where the dogs were, tugging on a tall man before leaving. She skipped happily away, holding his hand. 

“So, you have a blog?” Adrien sat down, and Marinette became flustered again. 

“Y-yeah I have a blog. I actually have three but uh, let’s not get into that.” She took out her phone, unlocking it and pulling up tumblr. 

“Can I have your url, so I can maybe follow you?” He took out his own phone, and Marinette nearly fell out of her seat. 

“No! Please don’t! I don’t want you to follow me, there is some private things on my blog, I mean you can follow my side blog but not my main blog.” She turned off her screen. 

“Then give me your side blog.” He suggested as he opened tumblr, handing her the phone. She grabbed it, typing in a url quickly. 

_ Galaxy-Swirls _ . 

“It’s a different aesthetic than my main blog, so yeah.” She explained, as Chloe began to walk over. 

“It’s alright. Just as long as you agree not to try and follow me back, we’ll be in business.” He smiled. 

“Sure!” She quickly got up, walking away when Chloe got into her field of vision. “Later!” She was panicked. Such clear speech from her? Around him? No, that had to be some sort of cosmic mistake. Everyone was closing up their booths, as the people from the shelter collected the money. Three thousand Euros. Not bad, considering it only went on for 5 hours. God, Adrien showed up late. 

The rest of the time he was there was wasted. He barely did anything but listen to Chloe talk, as he cleaned up Marinette’s bake sale. He went home before getting on tumblr, and checking his new follower. 

_ Anon: You need a hug, Princess? _

_ Demoiselle-Chance Answered: Yes. And much much more.  _

Oh god, she was sexually frustrated. Shit, don’t panic Adrien, keep it cool, ask her something on Anon again. 

_ I’m sure you will get more. Maybe soon too. _

He sent it, and waited, refreshing for the next five minutes. She answered. 

_ Anon: I’m sure you will get more. Maybe soon too. _

_ Demoiselle-Chance Answered: I don’t want it soon. It’s not good when it’s rushed. Draw it out, make it slow until it builds up inside such a desire that it’s almost painful to resist. And even then, it’s too soon. _

And now he had a boner. He decided to scroll through her blog to see what else she had reblogged, his face going bright red. She liked DDLG. 

No. No she couldn’t be into that. She just likes the aesthetic of it, the fashion of leather bindings and lace stockings. Her blog was fashion and  _ aesthetic. _ There’s no way she could have that as an interest. After sitting there for a few minutes, half turned off, half in thought, he sent her a simple message. 

_ Hey  _

The most agonizing fifteen minutes of his life went by before she replied.

_ Hi ^u^ _

Oh. A face. Was she wanting him to message her? Or is she just like this with everyone? 

_ How are you tonight, Princess?  _

If he’s suave, she’ll flirt with him. But not too suave, he’ll sound like a creep. 

_ Oh, I’m doing fairly well. And yourself? _

She’s polite. Well spoken. Possibly from a good home. Her English is amazing. 

_ I’m splendid. I noticed you followed me, and I like getting to know my followers, (considering I only have 40). So I figured we can talk.  _

Yes, perfect. Lay down the excuse. Ignore the boner. Everything was going according to plan. 

_ Oh? Well you followed me back I see, so we’re mutuals. I’d enjoy making a new online friend. You can never have too many. OuO _

Does this mean she has a lot of online friends? Or is she just really open to new friends? 

_ What’s your name? Not to be creepy. >_>;; _

Yes perfect, and exchange of make shift emoji’s. Common ground. 

_ Oh, well, I don’t use my real name online. Call me Ainette.  _

Ainette? It was such a pretty but simple name, maybe a middle name? It was beautiful. 

_ Okay, Ainette. I just go by Chat.  _

Yes, the perfect cover. He couldn’t think up a name in time, so he just went with his blog’s theme. Daddy Chat. 

_ Alright, Chat. So lemme ask you something. What do you know about this weird ‘Dat boi’ meme? I need answers. Please help.  _

Awwww. She wants to shit-post! Maybe they had a bit more in common than expected. 

_ He’s a frog on a unicycle. It’s so impressive. So you see him, you see dat boi, and you’re so shocked and happy you just say, O SHIT WADDUP. You need to be proud of dat boi, you see. He’s accomplished so much. His smol frog leg on that unicycle. Be proud.  _

He laughed at his own explanation, realizing how sincere it was. 

_ Oh! I’m so proud of dat boi. He’s done so well. I bet he doesn’t even vape! Such a wholesome boi.  _

Her response, made him grin ear to ear. This girl, Ainette, who ever she was; she understood him. Or maybe was just a good memer. 

_ You should be proud! Anyway, it’s getting late. I’ll speak to you tomorrow? _

There was silence. Was she upset? Oh no, he just made a new friend, he can’t lose her already to some bullshit. 

_ Yeah! I might be a bit busy tomorrow, but I’ll definitely be on after 8.  _

After 8? He should be home around then, for about a half hour. Then it’s time for patrols. 

_ Yeah, sounds great. Goodnight. Sleep well, Ainette!  _

He yawned, getting up to stretch. His boner had gone all the way down, with the introduction of a wholesome conversation. Just before he shut off his screen, he saw her message. 

_ Goodnight, Chat. It was a pleasure talking to you.  _

He smiled, as he took off his shirt getting ready for bed. He changed into basketball shorts and a top, crawling under the duvet. Plagg had long since been asleep, and Adrien quickly followed suit, snoring rather loudly.

* * *

 

The next day, Adrien spent the most of the day on tumblr under the desk. He got the occasional message from Ainette, who mostly just randomly spouted about her day. 

_ I’m in class and there is a super hot guy in front of me _

_ Literally the hottest guy I’ve ever seen _

_ Send help _

_ rip _

_ I’m dead. Also, do you like Arctic Monkeys? _

He smiled at her messages. She was quite the eccentric one. His replies were just him laughing a bit at her. She seemed appreciative of the understanding that it was humour. 

 

The next few weeks were this way, actually. The spoke so frequently, gradually getting more and more personal. He told her about some issues with his father. 

_ And it’s like I’m just a marketing ploy for him, it’s so frustrating. I’m only happy if he says it’s okay to be.  _

_ Demoiselle-chance: Oh, Chat, you just need to keep your spirits up. He wants you to have a good life, he just doesn’t have his priorities in order. Give it time. He’ll come around to showing you the love you want.  _

_ I don’t doubt it. Thanks, Ainette.  _

And she told him about issues with some guy

_ Demoiselle-chance: And it’s like I don’t even exist to him unless I’m around my best friend! And then the other one just sees me as a piece of meat.  _

_ Well, maybe you should take a break from those two guys. Focus on something else! _

_ Demoiselle-chance: Like you?  _

_ Yes, like me. Focus on me. I’m very hot, and I need everyone’s attention please focus on my hot body.  _

Though not even knowing each other in real life, the two had become very close. At this point, Adrien rarely left his house without his phone, and was almost always talking to her; even while on patrol with Ladybug. 

“Chat. C’mon. You need to focus, you’re falling way more than usual!” She frowned, her own phone in her hands. 

“You’re one to talk, you’re texting too!” He grumbled jokingly. 

“Yes, but I put my phone down when I start moving.” She turned off the screen before swinging away, to another roof. Chat sighed looking down at his phone. Ainette seemed a bit distant today, but he knew she was studying for exams before summer break. He told her he was doing the same thing. He turned his screen off before chasing after Ladybug, realizing one thing as he got closer to her. He didn’t see her with the same glimmer as he did before. She looked dull and distracted unless looking in her phone. And he felt the exact same way. He no longer was in love with Ladybug. All he could think about was Ainette. 

When he got home that night, he immediately went online, to see a sad post from Ainette. His eyes widened and he quickly messaged her. 

_ Ainette, sweetie, what’s wrong? _

_ Demoiselle-chance: I just. I’ve been in love with this guy, but lately he’s gotten very distant in class always in his phone. And so has the annoying one. They’ve just been ignoring me. They’re my friends, I don’t like this.  _

_ Ainette, it’ll be okay. Just know that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always listen to you. After all, I love you. Maybe as more than a friend. Who knows. _

_ Demoiselle-chance: I feel the same way. Like we’re more than friends, and I love you like that. Thank you. I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll message you afterwards.  _

And it was with that statement, the Adrien felt he got his first girlfriend.

* * *

 

A few months passed, and Ainette and Adrien had just gotten so close. They messaged each other almost all the time, and Adrien started going on patrol less and less. Ladybug didn’t seem to mind, her face buried in her phone whenever he looked up at his partner. School was coming back soon, and according to Ainette, so was her birthday. She promised him a surprise on that day. 

_ But why are you giving me a surprise if it’s your birthday. _

_ Demoiselle-chance: because your gift to me, is me being able to trust you. _

_ Just tell me where you live, so I can send you something, or come see you.  _

_ Demoiselle-chance: just relax.  _

He modeled, worked out when scheduled, and stayed shut in his room. He barely talked to any of his friends from school, and just stared at a screen, the words dancing playfully around him 

_ Demoiselle-Chance: I love you so much, Chat. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  _

_ I love you more, Ainette. You make me so happy, and I’m glad that I make you happy too.  _

The words lifted the weight off his heart. Their conversations rarely touched on sin, and he was appreciative of that. He didn’t want this to be a dirty thing. It was pure love, no lust. That was until her birthday came. He woke her up, by spamming her notifications on that wonderful Saturday morning. 

_ Good morning baby. _

_ Happy Birthday.  _

_ I love you.  _

_ Wake up _

_ So I can tell you I love you even more _

_ Or stay asleep _

_ So you can make yourself even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.  _

_ Demoiselle-chance: Good morning, daddy <3\.  _

_ S I N.  _

_ Demoiselle-chance: I won’t be on much today, spending time with my parents. But I will be on later on tonight. And then you’ll give me the gift, and I’ll give you the surprise.  _

_ I swear to god, if it’s loss _

_ Demoiselle-Chance: It’s loss _

_ FUCK _

_ Demoiselle-Chance: I’m going to go shower and have breakfast. Talk to you later! _

After than message, she wasn’t on. Adrien felt so empty without having her to talk to, and finally went back on Facebook. He missed quite a bit, but sighed scrolling through his news feed. An awful lot of people from his class were posting happy birthday to someone. He snapped out of his daze to realize it was Marinette’s birthday today. He wrote her a quick post on her wall, before crawling into bed and grabbing his phone. He was going to spend the whole day in bed, checking Facebook and Tumblr. Marinette posted so much on Facebook. Her breakfast (a bunch of different pastries), her parents, her shopping trip with Alya. He sighed, putting his phone down, and going to sleep. Marinette wasn’t that important right now. Well, she was important. Very important, with those amazing eyes and that laugh. But not as important as his angel. The day passed him by quickly, and he woke up to dinner being brought to his room. His father didn’t bother him much lately, thinking it was just teenage hormones. He got out of bed, and grabbed the plate eating the fish that was so delicately placed on a bed of rice. He got halfway through his meal before taking the plate to his computer and logging on. There were posts on Galaxy-Swirls today, overwhelming his dashboard. So many pictures of stars, and shoes, it took forever before he realized she was at the planetarium with Alya. It was nice to see her active on Tumblr. He sat in silence as eight rolled around and he heard his dad getting ready to go. There was a bit of shouting downstairs, as he had misplaced something important, but he wasn’t concerned with that. Adrien simply turned on his music, and sat back to the sound of future funk as he scrolled. At nine, Ainette came online. 

_ Demoiselle-Chance: Hey, I’m back. Did you have fun without me today.  _

_ It’s never fun without you. I slept today.  _

_ Demoiselle-chance: Well, I feel comfortable with you, and I feel like you won’t judge me. My best friend says that this would be a good thing to show you how much I love you, and so, I’m going to give you my SnapChat and send you a picture, okay?  _

_ Okay, give it.  _

He quickly added her, and waited, before his phone vibrated and his eyes widened. He didn’t see her face, but he saw shoulder length blueish black hair, framing pink lips. He saw a tattoo choker, and the straps of a black bra. He saw a greenish black, lace covered chest and her pale slim waist. He saw her panties, with little kitty faces on them, one hand teasing to take them off, her nails painted red with black dots. He saw pink bed sheets beneath her knees, but didn’t pay attention to the paper she was kneeling on, his face bright red. Another came after that, and he saw her from the side, a distinct arch in her back and a perfect ass. Her slim pale figure, her curves, her smirk. His pants felt tight, and he felt hot. He panicked, and took off his shirt, trying to send her something back. He lightly bit his lip as he took the photo, sending it back. 

_ Daddy is pleased. _

And it was with that simple message that he realized this girl was going to honestly be the death of him. 


End file.
